Wish I Told You Sooner
by PlagueCupCake
Summary: I'm his long term friend. I wish I could be more to him...  TamakixOC


I push myself gently around the pool, floating on my back carefully, I thought wistfully of the day that just pashed by, I was helping the host club clear up after another busy day, when I tripped over a chair leg and spilt tea all over the one I was in love with. Tamaki, it was only he and I left and he only laughed and helps me to my feet. He removed his shirt right there, showing his perfect, defined body. I blushed deeply, turning my head away; he laughed again and apologized for 'not thinking about ruining the innocence of such an angel.'

My parents were away on a business trip, and I was staying for the next few weeks at Tamakis'.

The embarrassment of seeing the one I dream about clearly wasn't enough for one day, so fate had to throw me another dose, I went to ask for Tamaki's help with my homework, I didn't think to knock, as I never did, I was always at his home, and as we had just got back from school, and I didn't remember the fact he was covered in tea. So I went straight in after he'd just got out of the shower, and was standing in his room in only a towel. I blushed furiously, stuttered and apology and ran, I heard him trying to find me as I'd hidden myself away, hoping to be absorbed by the wall or anything to escape the embarrassment and facing the one I loved.

He was called away to something, and now here I was, floating aimlessly in the pool.

My thoughts kept thinking back to see him in his room.

His perfect body, sparkling and wet, his sun caught hair, wet and tousled, that small towel, barely concealed anything.

I set my feet on the base of the pool, leaning my back against the cold tile wall.

Why didn't I have the courage to tell him, then?

Just tell him, kiss him, let him make love to me.

The thought of him filled my body with so much longing, between my legs began to ache, with a crying need that had to be satisfied.

His graceful hands running over my body, whispering sweet words in my ear. His sweet lips, touching and kissing.

I run one hand up my chest, slipping it under my bikini top, toying with my nipple and squeezing my breast. My other hand slipped into my bikini bottoms, rubbing my index finger against my clit, I moan softly, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

I squeeze my nipple, rubbing and twisting it between my thumb and index finger.

I let the finger that is rubbing my clit slide down and push a finger deep inside my warmth; I slowly pump my finger, letting my imagination twist to thinking that these administrations were being attended to by him, his fair skinned hand, pleasuring me into pure bliss.

I play with my breast harder, inserting another finger and increasing the speed they went greatly. I began panting, arching my back away from the wall. I wanted this to be him. His name slipped from my mouth in the need of him.

"Uh...! Tamaki...!"

"So this is all because of me?"

I gasped stopping all my actions and spinning slightly to the left. There he was, standing in front of a sliding glass door that lead to a fully tiled room used for pre and post pool preparations, was Tamaki.

He had a smirk on his face and he starred at me.

He wasn't, in any way a hateful person, but I was waiting for some sort of coarse remark. Even though I knew he wasn't going to give one, but then he did something that really did break my heart. He laughed.

Not a real blown out laugh, more like a snicker, when you find something mildly amusing but hardly. It crushed me; I felt a deep pressure on my stomach.

I felt deathly sick, all the blood in my body rushed to my face.

I had to get out of here. I was right by the pool stairs. I pulled my swim wear back into place, and ran up the pool steps and ran to sun loungers where my thick fluffy robe was left. I quickly tied it on and was about to run inside, but a tight grip on the top of my arm pulled me back. I kept my head down hiding my tears.

"Cara?" I sobbed and covered my eyes with the arm that wasn't being held onto.

"Cara? Why are you crying?"

I just sobbed again trying to pull my arm away with force. He tugged me up against him, locking his arms around me.

"You l-laughed- Jerk!" I raised my hand as much as I could and smacked him in the chest. I cried harder, trying my hardest to pull away.

"Cara please! Listen!" He gripped my shoulders and pushed me slightly away from him.

"I wasn't laughing at YOU!" I sniffled and glared up at him, hot tears still slipping from my eyes.

"Then what were you laughing at?" He smiled slightly at looked into my eyes.

"I was laughing at the irony. I didn't think you liked me that way Cara. I thought I was alone in my feelings. And I certainly didn't know you also felt that deeply." I frowned, not really understanding what he was saying.

"What are you saying Tamaki?" He ran one hand up from my shoulder, cupping my cheek; he leaned in a little closer, and pulled my face up a little higher.

"I'm saying, Kicara. That I love you." I froze looking up at him. Did he really say that? Really? Had he just said the words I've been dying to hear since I was 5 and he was 6? He had! He had just said those three perfect words!

I jumped into his arms, my arms tight around his neck, I crush his lips against mine, my legs lifted and bent behind me. God how long I'd waited to feel his lips. I pulled back, we were both panting lightly, I put my feet back on the floor and look up at him, my robe and fallen from my shoulders and was hanging on my elbows. He looked down at my revealed chest. Then back to my face. He leaned his lips near my ear, and whispered something, that for the last year or so, I had been craving.

"Let me make love to you."

I grabbed the back of his head, kissing him roughly.

I didn't waste the time to undo the buttons on his shirt and just ripped it apart. He chuckled into our kiss as I slid the shirt down his arms and tossed it to the side.

I ran my hands over the body I've been dying to feel, I moan at just feeling his body.

He ran his hands up my waist and arms, pulling my robe off, he groaned in loss as I took my hands away, putting my hands behind my back and untying the string around my back, then around my neck, the bikini top dropped to the floor and I parted our lips, gripping the top of his dress pants. He smirked down and my exposed torso, his hands reached for my breasts, he massaged them gently, rubbing them in a slow circle. I moan softly, and push my needing body closer to his.

I gripped my hands onto his shoulders and he lifted me up and held my thighs against his hips.

He walked us over to a sun lounger; he laid me down, pressing his lips on my neck. He lets them move all around licking and sucking. I let out a louder moan as he found my sweet spot and gripped onto his hair. He undid the ties on my bikini bottoms. He pulled them out from under me and put them on the floor.

His lips worked on my neck, one of his hands on my chest, whilst his other went down to my womanhood, and ran his finger once over my entrance; he did it over and over, slowly.

"Please Tamaki..." He bit into my neck and he pushed two fingers inside of me, working them in and out quickly. I moaned loudly bringing a hand down to ease the pressure that was on my clit.

He pushed my hand away smirking. Keeping a hold of my hand as I kept trying to reach back. He thrust his fingers inside me faster, a feeling growing in the pit of my stomach, he thrust them faster, slightly deeper, the pressure grew and I was getting close, he knew it and lifted his thumb massaging it on my clit, I gasped and tossed my head back as the pressure exploded sending waves of pleasure through me. I came on his fingers. I panted and blushed as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean.

He nuzzled my neck.

"You taste delightful my dear."

I bite his bottom lip, sucking on the delicate flesh as I undo his pants and slip them down his hips along with his boxers. He kicked them off completely. He gripped my thighs and spread my legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I laughed at him.

"Tamaki, I've loved you since we were toddlers. Now I'm naked, you're naked. If I wasn't sure I would have stopped you sooner." I brought his head closer and kissed his lips.

"Now take me." He crushed my lips with his and in one swift movement he was deep inside of me. I screamed against his lips, agonizing pain, practically ripping me in two. I felt something drip from my entrance, and I knew it wasn't either of our juices. I whimpered as he rocked his hips back and forward.

"I'm sorry Cara, would you like me to stop?" I shook my head and he continued to rock his hips. I gripped onto him, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders. I grit my teeth willing the pain to subside. It only began slowly, Tamaki's slow pace making it easier.

Suddenly a tremor of pleasure waved through me. Another followed soon after. The pain was still there, edging it's way further away, until the pleasure took over and the amount of pain/pleasure stayed the same, I groaned and loosened my grip on him, holding his shoulders, bring my hips up and grinding into him.

"Cara..." He thrust faster, holding tightly onto my hips, holding them as I repeatedly lifted them to his they met and grinded. The deep pressure re-growing at an alarming rate, and far more pleasurable.

"Oooh, faster Tamaki! God!" He speed up, I kissed his neck, up to his lips that were parted slightly and taking in his panted breaths. I locked our lips together as the feeling erupted, my walls clenching and unclenching around his length. He moaned loudly, the pulsing of my walls enough to send him over the edge and he came, clutching my waist and pulling our bodies together as his orgasm ripped through his body, his seed spilling inside of me. He rested his hands either side of my waist as we both tried to gain our breath back. He recovered first and stood up, pulling on his boxers and pants, then picking up my robe. He helped me into it, then wrapped and tied it around me. He picked up my bikini, then me. Holding me tightly against him.

"Tamaki, where are we going?" He looked down at me smiling.

"To my bedroom angel. You need to rest, and as you're going to marry me, I feel you should stay with me from now on."

"Marry?"

"Yes darling, marry." I smile and giggle. Leaning up to kiss him again.

"I love you Tamaki."

"I love you to Cara. And I wish I told you sooner."

I wish you had to. In fact I wish I had told you, but you don't need to know that. Fiancée.


End file.
